


Dredgen

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Aim to Misbehave [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: 7 years after forsaken, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mr. & Mrs. Dredgen, Non-Explicit Sex, Shady Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: Nevia makes a business trip to the Derelict, gets distracted as usual and makes an interesting discovery regarding the Drifter.





	Dredgen

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a while. it was supposed to be just smut? but its actually not. idk what to say to this. recent lore blew me away.
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr: crazy-bone-lady

Light steps, but firm with purpose, sounded through the long corridor of the Derelict, accompanied by the faint sound of spurs hitting with every step. A cloak covered the back and the left side of the Awoken woman. Two Hand Cannons were strapped to either side of her thighs. Malfeasance and the Ace of Spades. Quickfang was bound to her waist, swaying with each movement. 

Her face was pulled into a serious expression, a deep frown on her forehead. 

“Darius said that the cache that Shiro was supposed to leave for him was almost empty. You think someone else got their hands on it?” Chia hovered by her side, her single optic moving wildly showing that she was searching her data for something. “Fallen wouldn’t be able to open a chest like this.”

“Or maybe Darius is just an asshole and lied to us.” Nevia took out her holopad and opened a few messages, business most of them, except for some friendly banter she had with Shiro. “Anyway we need to talk to Drifter, it was his stuff after all. He’s gonna be pleased.” Sarcasm was flowing easily from her voice, while she typed in the short code to open the door to the main cabin of the ship. “Drifter!”

At the call out of the name some clattering happened in the back of the room. She approached the source of the noise only to find Drifter with his head in some spare parts, that she couldn’t make out. This tech stuff was far beyond her. “What the hell are you doing…”

“Bank got damaged in the Emerald Coast. Primeval stomped a Titan into it.” He clapped his hands together, freeing them from dust. “Gotta repair it before tomorrow’s matches or I gotta call it on this arena at least. So, what brings you here on this calm morning, my dear Dredgen Thana?”

It was strange to hear him addressing her by her title. Sometimes, she wanted him to call her by her old nickname again, but these times were over. Life moved on and so did she, eventually. “Darius reported back to me.” It was all she said, arms crossed over her chest, while she was leaning against one of the crates. 

“About the caches in the EDZ?”, Drifter asked while just continue sorting through his stuff, searching for.. whatever he used to build the banks. 

“Yes. Shiro left them for him to get you the parts you wanted and he claims that the cache was empty, when he got there. I think, he’s lying. You know what I do with liars.” Her expression only got darker, as she regarded the Drifter with a skeptical glance. 

“Easy, easy. We can figure this out. I’ll give Darius a talk and believe me, I’ll figure out if he tried to fuck either of us over, huh? We know each other for years, you should know me better by now.” He finally abandoned the trash laying around and turned his attention towards Nevia, taking a step towards her. She wasn’t backing off. The days when she was stepping away from someone like him were long gone.

“I’ve known you for seven years and this is exactly why I don’t trust you as far, as I can throw you.” Her bright blue eyes narrowed. “Figure your shit out, Drifter. If you are behind all this, I will kick your ass.” 

He smirked at her. This sly smirk that he had used years ago to make her feel better after everything went down in the Tangled Shore. Wanted or not. “Come one, bring it then, Dredgen.” They stared into each other’s eyes, until Nevia’s expression broke and she just replied with a smirk of her own.

“Get this done. I’m losing Glimmer every moment I spent on this trash pile of a ship. You have a week.”

“You hurt my feelings.” He put his hand to his chest and gave an over dramatic sigh. 

“You have feelings?” 

“Not really.”

They shared a short laugh and Drifter gestures towards the front of the ship, where he had his living space. In those years it hadn’t changed a bit. Unsurprising since eight years for a Guardian as old as the Drifter wasn’t anything but a blink with an eye. Nevia sat down on his rocked down leather couch and put her feet up on the small coffee table. 

He joined her a bit later with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, pouring the strong alcohol in each of them. “Didn’t your Vanguard teach you any manners?” 

“Manners are a matter of luck.” She reached for the drink and took a sip. “And I don’t have any luck.” Nevia grinned at him and leaned back, pulled out the knife that was strapped to her thigh and started playing with it, throwing it into the air and catching it easily. 

“So now that we talked about our little business issue, can we get to the more..pleasurable part?” That was so typical Drifter. Never talking around anything, just putting the facts. She looked at the whiskey, swirling around in the glass and smiled slightly to herself. Her gaze lifted only slowly and she tilted her head to the side. 

“Will you let me finish my drink first?” There was a hint of excitement in her voice. It had been a while since they actually had the opportunity to do something else except for discussing deliveries and drops and whatever.. “Chia. No more messages for the next two hours.” 

“Only two hours? You in a rush?” He was pretty pleased with himself and downed the rest of his whiskey. 

“Don’t be too full of yourself. Two hours are enough. I have shit to do aside from sleeping with you.” She finished her drink and grabbed into one of the big pockets of her pants, pulling out a package of cigarettes and using her solar light to light one up. She only took a few drags before dropping it on the ashtray in the middle of the table. It stood there probably only for her. Who else was setting foot into his living space? Hell if she knew.. Nevia got up and untied her cloak, dropping it careless on the couch and walked into the back, pushing an old metal door open. Heavy footsteps followed behind her. 

“You always this tense and stressed out these days?” He walked up behind her and she could feel the warmth radiating from him, when he was close enough. His hands rested on her waist and he leaned in close. “Gotta let loose again, hm? Been a while.” 

“It has.” She sighed and turned around slowly, looking into his eyes, glinting with mischief. Nevia started to pull the ties of his coat and shoulder pads, followed by the buckles of all these belts. Too many fucking belts. “Next time I’ll just cut them off…” 

“Easy there, Knife Lady.” He offered her a hand and got rid of the chaps, gloves and boots, only left him in his green, bound shirt and light pants. Nevia reached out and let her fingertips follow the lines of the snake tattooed to his arm, where it peaked from underneath the sleeve. Drifter tilted his head lightly to the side with a smirk. Her hand wandered lower to his waist and she pulled at the tie that held the shirt together. 

It didn’t phase him nearly as much, as she expected. Instead he stretched out his hand and touched the Ahamkara bones, that were strapped to her arms. They were not corrupted anymore but the contact caused the low humming in her mind to spike for a moment. “You are crazy. It’s what I like about you.” 

“You like me? I’m flattered.” She snorted quietly and started loosening the Ahamkara bones, dropping them on the ground and the humming stopped. Together they freed Nevia of her armor. She stretched her arms and then looked at Drifter. “We’re staying in your bed today? What’s wrong with you?” 

“Maybe I’m feeling a little soft.” 

“Or old.” 

That earned her a low chuckle and an honest smile. Nevia liked to believe that she could separate fake from honest smiles. Drifter was a sly, shady bastard, but he had his moments. Even with all this talk from the darkness. She reached out and hooked two fingers around the leather string of his necklace, dragging him over to the bed by it. She set down on the rather uncomfortable bed. Not that it counted for him anyway. It was a place to crash and to fuck, that’s enough.

She only let him go, when he swiftly moved around her and dropped on the sheets. Taking her time, Nevia loosened the leather strap of her knife, carefully putting it on the crate next to the bed, acting as a nightstand. She pulled her too wide shirt over her head, followed by her bra she didn’t even bother to unhook. 

She felt a rough hand on her back, right between her shoulder blades. The chaotic light almost gently brushing against hers. Both solar, burning too hot. And yet it caused goosebumps to appear on her tattooed arms. 

“You should have one of my coins on your skin.. right here.” 

The spot he now touched was a bit above her other two tattoos. Her playing cards. One for herself and one for Cayde. The marking of her old life. She wasn’t that person anymore. It wasn’t a too bad idea. Maybe she would even do it. Just for the hell of it. 

“The big snake on my forearm not enough for you, huh?” She turned halfway around only to see him lazily lounge on the bed, pushed up on one elbow and a smug grin on his face. 

“I’m a greedy man, my dear Dregen.”

“Oh, that I know.” She now turned fully and climbed onto a makeshift bed. Drifter turned onto his back, so she could sit on his lap. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, one arm around her waist. Nevia put her hands on his shoulders and pushed away the shirt for good. 

“Take whatever you need. You’ll feel better.”

Turned out that he was right. For the next almost two hours all she did was basically using him to tire herself out and get rid of all the tension resting in every inch of her body. Not that Drifter didn’t get anything out of it as well, it’s how they worked, how their relationship always had been. In the end they were both breathing heavy, Nevia leaning her forehead against his shoulder. He had stretched both of his arms out along the head end of the bed, more like a basic plank of wood. 

She climbed off him and dropped to the side, arm laying over her eyes, mentally throwing her plans into the wind. “Chia.. no more messages for the next eight hours..” 

Drifter laughed roughly and reached over to the crate on his side, picking something up, throwing it at her. It was a package of her cigarettes. “Left’em here last time. Rest up, Hotshot. I’ll be in the front.” He literally jumped out of the bed and got dressed. “Shower’s working by the way. Even warm water.” 

“Oh wow, living in luxury now, are you?” She smirked at him and let herself fall into the pillows, only hearing him leaving the room and walking along the corridor. She stayed for another round thirty minutes and then left the bed as well. Nevia picked up the clothes and left the room to walk out on the cold corridor to the next door which was more of a makeshift bathroom. The shower was basically hung up on the cool metal wall. 

As promised she actually had warm water to shower. One might think this was normal, yes, but not on the Derelict. There was a pleasant exhaustion resting in her bones and muscles. She felt a lot more at ease than before. 

After her shower, Nevia decided to go back to sleep for a few hours. It was restless and haunted by nightmares, but it was sleep. She barely slept anyway these days. Silently she left the bed with a heavy head. Nevia pulled on her clothes and her armor, strapped the Ahamkara bones to her arm. Her cloak was still on the couch further in the front of the ship, just like her weapons. 

“Nevia.” Chia appeared by her side. “Drifter is not alone. I detect another signature of light.. but also dark.” 

She frowned at her ghost. “Awoken?” 

“Seems like it. But different.” 

“Well, now I’m curious.” She tried to move slowly down the corridor towards the launching bay, where usually the Gambit teams waited for their transmat. The Derelict was a big ship. 

“Be careful.”

She tried to be. The sound of the spurs at the back of her boots would give her away, but maybe she could stay hidden for a little while. Nevia stopped on the stairway leading down to the platforms. On one of them stood Drifter, looking up and a hovering, Awoken woman. She had seen this one before. It was a while ago.. “That’s the Emissary.”, she almost whispered. 

The huntress watched as the Agent of the Nine addressed the Drifter with one single word. A title. One that she knew very well. 

“Dredgen.” 

Though Drifter dismissed the usage of the name and corrected her. It didn’t matter. Shock was holding Nevia in place, just staring at the two figures. Later she would laugh at herself for being even a little surprised by all this. Of course he also carried the title ‘Dredgen’. But who was he? A question that would keep her mind busy for a long time from now. 

“You have company.” It was not a question coming from the Emissary’s unmoving lips, but a realisation. “And it’s you, how curious.” She didn’t say anything else. Her blank stare was directed towards Nevia and then she vanished. Drifter turned around towards her, a deep frown on his forehead. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to approach. 

“Thought ya were still sleeping.” 

As she moved down the stairs an anxious feeling was settling into her stomach. Nevia didn’t know how Drifter would react to her knowing one of his well kept secrets. Usually he only offered little about himself, if anything at all. He didn’t seem different than usual, just regarded her with a neutral look. 

“No. Quite awake..” She hesitated. “You got interesting guests.” 

“Just business. Is all.” He narrowed his eyes. “I know what you heard. I trust you won’t go around and yelling that at everyone… You know what happens when you cross me.” 

“You held that speech before, Drifter. I’m not gonna sell you out to anyone. Would be stupid of me and I can’t say I’m surprised.” Her brave face seemed to be working, no matter how unsettled she felt inside. “Keep your cheap threats to yourself. I’m heading back out. Send me a note when the shit with Darius is done for.” 

“Hurrying out already, huh? Always in a rush that woman..”

“I have a lot to think about, Drifter. I can’t do this when I’m here.” She had Chia transmatting her weapons back to their place on her body. 

“Fair enough. Stop by soon, though. I have something else to discuss with you, but that can wait for a little longer. Want me to sign you up for the matches in the evening? Show them how real Gambit is played.” There was it again. That sly smirk she liked so much. 

Nevia shrugged. “Sure. See you tonight then.”


End file.
